This invention relates generally to the field of electric palm sanders, and more particularly to a machine for continuously advancing sandpaper on a palm sander. The finishing of wood products is often accomplished by sanding using various grits of papers attached to an electric palm sander that oscillates or vibrates the paper. Of course, the sandpaper may be used without being attached to anything. In the case of the block or palm sander, paper, attached one sheet at a time, must be changed when the grit becomes too worn to remove more product from the sanded object. Making this change is time consuming and often awkward and translates to much down time. Moreover, a section of the paper used for attaching is often wasted and unusable.